


Bloodlust

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: weird blurb I wrote forever ago. I guess it could techically be about any pairing.





	Bloodlust

It Was all a blur. The blood and the sex and… it was just a blur. 

It wasn’t intentional. I never meant to bite the boy. I just sort of lost myself in the lust. It’s hard to keep control when all you can hear is a heartbeat pumping blood through a beautiful boy’s veins. And the noises he made when I bit him. It’s like he wanted it. He just made it so easy to lose control. I’ll never understand humans. So desperate to live yet so willing to die. Except for this one. There was no desperation to live. No fight when he realized I was taking too much blood, that he was probably going to die. That’s why I stopped myself before I killed him. 

He wasn’t even afraid. If anything he was just exceptionally confused, “You’re a vampire?” 

“Yes” 

“So why didn’t you kill me?” 

“Because you didn’t fight back.” That was the most intelligent reply I could come up with. I didn’t know how to express that this boy’s serious disregard for his own life cut me to the core. 

“What’s the point? I wouldn’t have been able to fight off a vampire? Not that it really matters anyway.” The boy looked down and his caramel hair fell into his dull blue eyes. “it still doesn’t make sense,” He presses his hand against the bandage on his neck. “I still don’t understand. Why didn’t you kill me?” 

“You’re alive. Why does it matter? Most people would be thrilled.” I brushed his hair out of his eyes and he flinched back. 

“Maybe I didn’t want you to stop. Maybe I wanted you to kill me.” He met my eyes before quickly looking away. “Will you just take me home?” I almost forgot that I had been the one to bring him home from the bar. “Please.” 

“Not until you answer my question.” I reached out for him again and this time he didn’t flinch away. My fingertips brushed across his cheek before moving to brush his hair out of his face. “Why on earth would anyone as beautiful as you want to die?” 

“Because I’m not beautiful and you don’t know me so why do you care?” He looked down at the ground and his hair fell back into his face blocking his stormy blue eyes from my view. But it didn’t keep me from seeing his bottom lip tremble. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, beautiful.” 

“You don’t know me. Why do you even care?” I gave me this odd look that was probably meant to be a glare but it looked so damn cute coming from him that it lost its effect. 

“Because I’d like to know you. I’d like to know why you have such a severe disregard for your own life.” Then I quickly added, “If you’d allow me to get to know you that is."


End file.
